The Mask We Wield
by Cyane2000
Summary: Erwin Dawnson arrives near-death at Lucy's door one day. In the middle of a war, he slowly reveals himself to Lucy. He's the enemy. He's a girl. Her name is Erza Scarlet. Sick of war and secrets, they might not make it the same as they once were. (semi-AU, ErLu)
1. Chapter 1

**Enemies who do not care**

 **Chapter One: Meeting**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

In the year X781, Fiore Kingdom – with at the time, the Heartfilia family so powerful, influent and rich it practically ruled the country – was attacked by invaders from the north. At the very origin of this battle stood a relatively unknown Mage Guild, Fairy Tail.

Notorious for its destructive power, it was at the time said to attract the most uncontrollable mages. Partly the truth, if you regarded some of their aces. Gildarts Clive, Laxus Dreyar, Mystogan, Erza Scarlet and ex-Demon Mirajane. They were barely teenagers, and yet managed to unleash a war far greater than their own.

In the year X784, Fiore Kingdom was officially under control of the invaders. Fairy Tail was abandoned and the rising star vanished from the planet. Nobody knew what had become of them. At the same time, Heartfilia Konzern was still as rich, but not quite as powerful as it once had been. The owner, Jude Heartfilia, had been cunning enough to make himself necessary. His child, a lovely young daughter of seventeen years old, was spared, too.

In that same year, faster than anyone could have imagined, the uprising began. Fiore wasn't exactly fond of their conquerors, and the counterattack was quick, yet hard. Surprisingly hard. Everyone whispered, voices silent and timid, about the leaders of the rebellion. All agreed. It was Fairy Tail. They hadn't left them down after all. But this time, tongues spoke of other names. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvel, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser What happened to the previous prime fighters of Fiore's number one Guild? A lot of rumours, but none concrete.

The people also spoke about the Heartfilia company. They allied with the invaders, they betrayed their people. Unfortunately, most were influenced by the hard work and little food they had gotten. They couldn't imagine that Heartfilia Konzern was doing their all to give them food – at all.

Namely Lucy Heartfilia, daughter and heir to the Konzern, was worried about the people. She did all she could – which was much, but not enough. Her father negotiated and dealt with the invaders, she went to the people and gave them food, shelter and hope. The frontline moved every day a bit, quite close to their manor, so that suddenly, wounded soldiers were being nursed in field tents at the very edge of their property. It was scary, but not as much if you think that their property stretched out all the way to the mountains.

One day, however, war seemed all too close.

Lucy was about to go out for her usual walk to her mother's grave, when she heard commotion in the hall. Who could that be? Transport was primarily for military use – only the supply cart got there once a week.

"Miss Heartfilia!" Her butler hurried towards her and bowed.

"Yes, James?"

"There is an emergency at the front door. Two people wish to speak to one of the Heartfilias and they're rather in a bad condition. What do you wish for me to do?"

Lucy frowned. "Father isn't back yet from the negotiations?"

James shook his head. "Unfortunately, he is not. We expect him home in the evening, however."

"I'll go then." Lucy walked to the door, James behind her like a shadow.

At the door, she realized how urgent it was and why James had called it a 'bad condition'.

Two people were standing on the steps, one of them tall, in a black cloak and with several staffs. His face was covered and he seemed to worry about his companion, a young man with gorgeous red hair. His hair wasn't the only thing red; he seemed to be bleeding in his side.

"James, get the doctor here immediately."

"Which one, Miss?"

"A skilled one. Please hurry up." Lucy sped towards the pair.

"What happened to him?"

The other man shrugged and tried to stop the bleeding. Lucy pushed him aside and applied the right pressure on the wound. Her father had once insisted she would follow a First Aid course. There wasn't much she could do now.

"Are you from the army?" the man nodded, and she vaguely noticed he had blue hair.

"What happened? Please tell me, it might help." She almost pleaded.

The man shrugged again and pointed to the wounded man, then down.

"Fine if you don't talk', Lucy snapped. "You want me to take care of her?"

The man nodded, relieved. He then pointed at himself and the door. Lucy sighed. The man offered her a money pouch, but she refused it.

"Fine, go. I don't want your money, as if we don't have enough here. It's a surprise that my toothbrush isn't gold!"

The stranger only nodded, looked at the unconscious man on the ground and left nonchalantly, as if he did something like this every day.

Lucy's bewilderment disappeared when she noticed the erratic breathing of the man under her. To her relief, James and doctor Whale arrived. Though eccentric, he was one of the best.

Lucy stepped politely back and let him do the work. James bowed again.

"Thank you, James." Lucy sighed.

"Shall I make a cup of tea to calm you down, Miss?" he asked. Lucy nodded and sighed again. She had to think this over and wait for the results. With resolute steps, she moved to the library on the first floor. James would know where to find her.

Indeed, barely a minute after she arrived, James arrived with a tray.

"Thank you again, James." She sipped from the tea, but immediately put the cup down as her tongue was burnt heavily.

"Ouch!"

"Be cautious, Miss. The tea is warm." James said with barely a hint of a smile on his lips.

Of all her butlers and servants, James was her favourite. He was attentive, careful and with her for ages. With his humour and advice, along with a listening ear, he was one of the best persons she had met.

She smiled back at him. "But your tea is simply too good. How do you do that?"

James nodded in acceptance of her compliment. "Does my lady really wish to know?"

Lucy nodded back, and he poured in her second cup. "The truth of a good tea lies in the teapot. The teapot must be heated before one pours the tea in it. And the same counts for the cups. If they are both warm, your quality in tea will rise stunningly."

"You know so much about these things." Lucy said in admiration. James nodded.

"I was born and raised to do these things. I enjoy it, too. Miss Heartfilia is indeed a joy to work for."

Lucy almost blushed. "That's not true. I just try to be kind."

Her smooth butler put his hands behind his back. "That is the secret of loyal servants, Miss, be kind. Your mother was like that, too."

Her mother… She could barely remember her.

"How long have you known her, actually?"

He looked down and spoke with a soft voice. "I was only fifteen when she passed away. I was clumsy and inexperienced, but she always forgave me and helped me secretly. She was very much like you, I daresay."

Fifteen? That only made him six years older than she was. How could he be so mature and serious, so educated and well-read. He was of noble spirit and mind, his heart greater than a king's. How did someone like that end up being a simple butler?

She looked at his wavy brown hair, piercing light eyes and broad shoulders and knew it was impossible.

"How did you end up here?" the question was blurted out.

James smiled. "Do you really wish to know? It is a sad story."

Before she could answer, his communication lacrima rung. He looked at it once and put the thing carefully away. "Dr Whale is finished with the patient. He asks if you could spare some time to discuss some matters with you."

Lucy nodded. "I'll go see him now. And I'll ask after the story later, if you wish to tell me."

He nodded, a white glove on his heart. "As you wish."

She walked the staircase down slowly, thinking and worrying. Maybe she does too much.

She knocked gently on the white door of the infirmary. Although the house was her father and hers, this part barely felt like it. It was still the doctors' area, where their word was law – within their capacity, of course.

"Take a seat, Miss Heartfilia." Doctor Whale said, nodding to the chair opposite his.

"Why did you want to talk to me, Doctor?" Lucy asked, nervously fidgeting a bit. A doctor calling you was never a good sign for the patient. "Is there anything wrong with the man brought here?"

"No, not quite." Whale said. "It's just, when he was in the healing lacrima, I noticed quite a few extraordinary numbers." He shoved two papers in front of her, both of a list of complicated, long numbers.

"What is this?" she asked confused.

"It is a medical tab. Used to compare the sick or wounded with a regular, healthy man. Please take a look at these." He pointed at some red numbers.

"I'm no doctor, as you can tell. What is with him?"

"These stats point at incredibly high reflexes, speed, strength, and an ability to heal five times faster than a regular human."

"What? What are you saying? She's some kind of superhuman?"

"Perhaps. I just wanted to inform you, Miss Heartfilia. You may visit him now. Oh, one more thing…"

"What is it?" Lucy said a bit impatient.

"Even with these super-powers, in any normal circumstances, it would be to no avail. Normally, the man would have died instantly."

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "So…"

The man nodded. "Remember, Miss Heartfilia, even monsters can be called heroes by some people."

Without answering, she opened the door and walked into the darkened room without hesitation. That is something you can only find out yourself.

"Hello. I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She said softly.

"I'm Er… Erwin Dawnson. Thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing. How are you feeling?"

She could hear the man smile. "Excellent. But I presume you're wondering about how I ended up at your doorstep."

"A little. But if you don't want to tell, it's fine."

"No, it's no problem. I owe you, Miss Heartfilia."

"Please, call me Lucy." She said in a habit. Only her servants called her Miss Heartfilia, they stubbornly refused to stop with it.

"Lucy. It's a beautiful name."

Something about the way he spoke her name made her feel a bit tingly.

"Thank you."

"But on to the story. My fellow soldier and I were on a secret mission, behind the enemy lines. Our target was one of the camps. Due to my carelessness, I got stabbed in my side and my friend took me here. That is, in short, how I ended up here."

"Really?"

"Really. Although there's a lot I'm not telling you, because of my own safety."

Lucy laughed a bit. "You came up here nearly dead. I think you're safe here. What a shame it would be to rescue you and then kill you once you were breathing again."

The man nodded and smiled. "That is true. Now then, Lucy, I have got three secrets: each of them more dangerous than the last. I can only tell you when I trust you enough. That is the only compromise I can make."

Lucy frowned. "But how do you know if you can trust me now?"

He laughed and it sounded a bit feminine, strange enough. "A gamble. I feel I can trust you."

"So, what is it?"

"I'm not on your side." Erwin said. "I'm an invader."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Don't tell me…"

"Yes, I was sneaking behind enemy lines to get to your house with an important message, but that was destroyed."

"You're my enemy?"

"I am. Well, I am your prisoner, I imagine."

"No." Lucy said.

"What?"

"You're not my prisoner. By no means am I keeping you here. If you want to leave, leave. If you want to stay, stay. I am fed up with this war… And I can't stand people being caged."

"I hear some personal experience." Erwin said softly.

"Maybe another time." Lucy smiled.

"Maybe." Erwin said, and his eyes were slowly closing and falling back into dreamless sleep.

Lucy carefully opened a curtain for the slightest bit and what she saw shocked her.

A face, symmetrical, elegant, smiling and slightly feminine. Scarlet hair surrounding him like fire. And Lucy knew.

The enemy that she saved, was an angel.

 **End of chappie One.**

 **Finally I'm writing something again. How'd you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the favvies and follows and reviews! Here's chapter two.**

 **Oh, and thanks for correcting the title of the story, Blood of the Depressed. It was just a mistake, but I'm really bad at making up titles of stories and such, so if anyone knows a better one, please tell me.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Erwin was her enemy. The stranger that had knocked on her door wounded and near-death, the one she liked since she heard him speak her voice, was someone she should hate.

Why should she hate him? He had taken away her safety by invading her country. He had probably killed and did some terrible things. Lucy might be almost locked up in her mansion, but she had three libraries and a good pair of eyes.

No. She couldn't simply judge him because of his native country. Maybe he hadn't wanted at all. And even if he did, she could not hate him. Lucy only hated one thing in this world, a certain guild, and he wasn't part of it.

Her conclusion was that she should just let it go, let the man go when he wanted and she would never see him again. That also seemed a bit sad. People come into your life and disappear sometimes. Lucy always wanted to get to know them, to talk with them and learn from them. It was one of her favourite things to do.

"Miss Heartfilia!" a familiar voice called out to her. James. "Miss Heartfilia. There appears to be a problem in the infirmary."

"Is something wrong with Erwin?" Lucy asked sharply.

"No, Miss. Or perhaps, yes. He tried to get up and walk out of here."

"What? But he's not even…"

"May I suggest that you go to him and try to calm him down?"

"Of course. I know the way, James. I'm sure you're busy with father's arrival this evening."

"Thank you, Miss." He said relieved and hurried away to his other duties. That's right. Her father came back. How would he react at having Erwin in his house?

She quickly reached the infirmary. It was unlocked and she walked right in. To her shock, there were a few minor drops of blood on the floor. She stepped over them, into Erwin's room.

Opposite to yesterday, the curtains were wide open. The light illuminated the entire room and showed Erwin in a whole new light, although he was the same as yesterday, in his white hospital bed. He was just as beautiful and symmetrical as ever, but his lips seemed even more feminine, his eyelashes almost too long.

Nobody was with him. "Erwin?"

"Yes, Lucy?" the warm tone of his voice sent shivers up her spine.

"I heard you were trying to leave already." She said cautiously.

"I tried, but I have to acknowledge I'm not strong enough yet. I'm feeling terribly bored, however."

Lucy smiled relieved. "I can keep you company if you'd like. I've got nothing to do anyway."

Erwin's eyes lit up. "Really? Thank you. I called Dr Whale, but he was busy attending to other patients."

"That must mean something good, don't you think? You'll be close to healing already." The tension rose a bit. Lucy felt she was entering dangerous zones, but that was her intention.

"Erwin… We've seen your blood results. I think there are lots of things you're not telling me, but… Are you a mage?"

Erwin's eyes widened. "I am. How did you know?"

Lucy shrugged. "Your values and healing and your mysterious friend. I just added up. That should be why you're healing so fast, isn't it?"

Erwin nodded slightly. "I apologize for the inconvenience I've caused you. I don't intend to hurt you or anything."

Lucy nodded. "It's good to know that. What are you planning on doing after you've healed?"

He cocked his head and looked confused at her. "I'll go back, of course. I can't leave my friends, obviously."

Lucy nodded and looked down. "There are a lot of people who wouldn't want to go back."

The redheaded man's face turned away. "I don't care about that."

"You're brave." Lucy whispered.

A bit surprised, he shook his head, but didn't say anything. It seemed he was sometimes very closed, maybe last night was different because of the medication Dr Whale gave him.

"So, Lucy, I've told you about me now. What about you? You're heir to the Heartfilia Konzern, aren't you?" Erwin asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

There's not much he told her about himself, but he probably had to loosen up a bit. "I don't really mix into the business. It's all about my father and I don't see him too often. I'm kind of stuck here, with my books and butlers and all that."

The patient smiled weakly. "There are a lot of people who wouldn't want any different."

Lucy smiled genuinely. "That's probably true."

"But you have an interest in reading?"

"I read a lot. I love to read and dive into another world, you know."

"Life seems nice here." Erwin sighed.

"It is.", Lucy admitted. She meant it, too. "But there's more to life. I would like to get out of here, see the world and have adventures."

Before Erwin could react, a polite knock interrupted their conversation. It was, yet again, James.

"Miss Heartfilia, your presence is required. To our surprise and shame, your father arrived three hours earlier than expected. He would like to see you now."

"What? Now?" Lucy asked a bit annoyed and disappointed.

James nodded. "He insists."

Lucy sighed. "I'll see you later, Erwin."

The man smiled and waved. "Bye, Lucy."

His last word sent another shiver up her spine.

She quickly made her way to her father's office. She knew what to expect and she was already wary of it.

"Hello, father."

"Lucy. How did everything go while I was away."

Everything went fine. Father, something did happen, however. Erwin Dawnson arrived here last night, he's a wounded soldier that asked for help. I have allowed him to stay here and Dr Whale takes care of him, with your permission?"

Her father looked up, assessing her carefully. "He can stay."

Lucy couldn't stop a relieved sigh.

"I have other matters to attend to at the moment. First of all, we've had some bad news. The front lines are retreating to our property and the Heartfilias cannot count on the support of the northern forces anymore. As you know, the rebels aren't exactly fond of us so I'm laying out a battle strategy. That was all."

"Father, on which side are we?"

"Lucy?"

"I was just curious;"

"For now, we are on the side that allows our company to exist. Although our loyalty lies with Fiore Kingdom, for now we must support the invaders."

"Thank you, Father."

Her father looked out on the park. It was a beautiful view. "Lucy. Be careful with this soldier. Don't get too attached to him."

Lucy didn't answer, but walked out slowly.

"Miss Heartfilia."

A gentle voice woke her from faraway thoughts. "Is everything alright?"

Lucy nodded. "Oh, James, is there time for the story now?"

James nodded hesitant. "I believe so, Miss."

"Will you tell me?"

He nodded. "I came from a rich family, and also a humble one. I'm quite sure you've never heard of it." He laughed silently. "When I was a kid, I always took off to the forest or the lake and played there. I was lonely and wanted freedom and adventure."

Lucy nodded. This far, she could understand James' feelings quite well.

"I had an older sister, Jennifer. She mostly played with me and I loved her a great deal. Unfortunately, she passed away nine years ago." He was silent for a moment. Lucy gently touched his arm.

"I'm so sorry, James. I didn't know."

He smiled and pat her hand. "It's nothing, Miss. My point is, without my sister, it all seemed so boring there. So useless and empty. I couldn't bear to stay there. So I ran away. Due to circumstances, your mother saved me. I owed her something, so I began working for her – and your father, of course. I promised her, years ago, that I would take care of you."

They were both silent for a while. Lucy thought about James and her mother and thought the story fit them both well. Except for one thing.

"James, how did my mother save you?"

James eyes turned sad. "I was being attacked by some mages and your mother noticed. She tried to help, but they wouldn't listen to her. So, she did the only thing she could do: she used her magic."

"What? Did you say…?"

Her loyal butler nodded. "Indeed. Layla Heartfilia was a mage."

"Why didn't she… how come I didn't…" Lucy was speechless. "You never told me."

"I didn't want you to worry and wonder about things in the past." His look turned darker. "Madam Heartfilia had sworn never to use magic again. She broke that oath because of me. That is a debt I will never repay."

"But your life was in danger! What else could she have done?"

The blue eyes piercing her soul avoided her at once. "Miss Heartfilia, your mother used the kind of magic that relies wholly on its promises and oaths. She was a Celestial Spirit Mage."

"She…" It sank in for a while, yet Lucy had so many questions. "Why didn't she use magic anymore?"

James shuddered suddenly. "That is something I will not tell you. Ask any S-rank mage and they will tell you. Or your father. But I will not. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, James. Thank you for telling me all this." She said, gripping his hand tightly for a moment. To her surprise, he didn't release immediately, but held on as if it were a lifeline. Then he let go, a bit embarrassed. "I have to go to the kitchen now. There's more work to do."

"Bye." The blonde said. She wandered through the entire house until she noticed her feet carried her only one direction: the infirmary. With a smile she complied to her restless feeling and walked in again.

 **End of chapter two.**

 **What do you think? Sorry for the OOCness, I tried :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and follows! And special thanks to Blood of the Depressed for the title suggestion!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail and enjoy!**

Her mind was buzzing and thoughts were overwhelming each other: James had told her a story she would always remember. But it wasn't enough: she had so many more questions.

She looked down at her feet. Apart from James, there was only one person she slightly trusted her problems. Her body seemed to know this, too. Maybe she had to put it out of her mind for a while and he would distract her.

"Lucy? Why are you standing outside?" Erwin's voice made her shriek. Had he noticed her through a door?

In spite of herself, she still knocked before going in- a life of habit and politeness.

"Is something wrong? He asked after one observant look. How could her read her this well?

Lucy sat down on a chair and glumly leaned on its back. "I don't know. I've just heard something about my mother and I didn't expect it at all. It changes a lot."

Erwin patiently looked at her with mild curiosity. "Your mother?"

"She passed away a long time ago. Her name was Layla Heartfilia." The blonde took a deep breath. "And she was a mage."

"She was? Wait, you didn't know?" Erwin frowned and made an expression that mimicked Lucy's feelings at the moment.

"I didn't. Apparently, something happened and every S-class mage knows about it, and she stopped using magic after that." When Erwin breathed in sharply, she looked up.

"It can't be… Layla…" she whispered.

Lucy shot up in an instant, her chair fell on the ground. "You have heard of her?"

"Everyone has. At least, every mage. But nobody would've guessed that Layla became the wife of Jude Heartfilia. When did she pass away?"

"Six years ago. Erwin, if you know anything, please tell me. I want to know about my mother."

Erwin nodded. "I understand. Six years ago, X777, something happened in the world of magic. All of the dragons, the protectors and guides of mankind, they disappeared. The only thing they left were the Dragon Slayers. Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvel, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney are the most famous, without a doubt."

He sighed. "Years before, it is known that Layla was an amazing mage. The strongest Celestial Spirit Mage, perhaps. She was on good terms with the dragons, in matter of fact. Layla could understand them better than nearly every human. They once talked and made a deal. A deal to protect the world. But it cost her something. She quit her work and disappeared. Only rumours were heard of her since then. And now she passed away in the same year as the dragons."

Erwin stopped talking, as if that was enough.

"But why is it such a big deal? She just made a pact and that was it?" it was even a bit disappointing, she had expected a disaster or a miracle.

"That was it?" Erwin shook his head. "Lucy, I think you're missing some pieces. All of the S-class Mages know this. Right after they made that deal, or rather, that promise, something of crucial importance happened: the dragons, they adopted a child. All of them. The Dragon Slayers. The most destructive ability in this world."

Lucy shivered. "What was the pact? Why didn't mother tell me?"

"I don't know. Nobody does, that's the big mystery. But if you look hard enough, I guess that you might be able to find it. You are her daughter after all."

"It's so strange."

"I know. It's okay. Lucy", Erwin then asked hesitantly. "Have you ever thought you could be a Mage, too?"

The question shocked her. She had thought about it and even wished for it when she was little, but to really be one was a whole other matter.

"It's just that I sense this magic power inside of you, untouched." The redhead said cautiously.

"I don't know." Lucy was surprised how calm she suddenly felt. "I do know someone who does know it."

She pressed a button on the table next to her, which resulted in one single peep and then a low, rich voice. "Yes, Mr Dawnson?"

"James, It's Lucy here. Could you be here as soon as possible?"

"Of course, Miss Heartfilia. I'm on my way."

Lucy took away her hand and went through her hair with it. "What if I am, though?"

Erwin understood right away what she meant. "It's not a bad thing. It's just very different. I'll help you, if I can. And there's still James and other people that will help you."

Lucy nodded and then Erwin grabbed her hand with a subtle move and pressed into it shortly. Lucy smiled at him, grateful of his support, and she blushed under the look in his eyes she couldn't identify.

She couldn't deny that ever since she saw him, she found him attractive. His short, crimson hair, with one eye sometimes covered and those brown eyes that made her feel so predictable and obvious. He was handsome. Lucy, all her life surrounded by books about fiction and mystery, was drawn to him and the scent of adventure and mystery. When his voice said her name in that special way, he made her shiver. Yet there was something missing in the puzzle. Like there was a wall blocking her from really liking him. Strange it may be, the blonde heiress of the Heartfilias felt something bothering her about him, right under her skin.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment. No doubt who it was.

"Come in", Erwin said calmly. Without missing a beat, he relaxed his hand and pulled back.

It was James. He stood there, tidy and the same as always. Lucy couldn't help but suddenly compare the two of them and she suddenly knew what the problem was. Two complete opposites, and she was attracted to both, she admitted to herself.

Erwin was new, he was just in her life and he was adventure and freedom. In him, she missed the safety, the steadiness that was James. He had always known her and taken care of her, even more than the others. He was the one who would warn and advise her. He was home. And yes, there had been whispers about them for a very long time – Lucy had just ignored them until Erwin came here.

"James, I'll be straightforward. Am I a mage?" she asked, getting herself together again.

"Miss Heartfilia?" he asked with his eyebrows knitted together.

"My mother surely told you. I know about my mother and the dragons. I'll ask you again. Am I a mage?"

He looked at his shoes. "You are, Miss Heartfilia."

Lucy took a deep breath. It felt as if a weight dropped from her shoulders. As if she had secretly known throughout all these years. "How do I awaken the magc?" she asked Erwin casually, becoming more tensed with the second.

The patient seemed doubtful. "That depends. It only appeared to me in an emergency, when I realized the truth and something awful happened. It's different for everyone. You can't describe it and you can't force it. That's all I know."

"Miss Heartfilia. I think I might have a way." James said carefully.

"Really?"

"Your mother left the Celestial Keys of her Spirits behind, in an heritage to you. Maybe if you try to activate them, you'll be able to unlock it?"

Lucy nodded decisively. "Can you fetch them for me?"

"Naturally, Miss. I'll be back in a minute." He disappeared and Erwin and Lucy were left alone again, in silence.

"Do you really want to try?"

"I do. I want to know more of magic and be a mage. All I've ever wanted is to go outside and explore and do anything. Magic is, to me, freedom." The blonde walked to the window and looked out on the front garden.

"It is also my mother's heritage. I don't know what is behind all this, but I can feel there's more. It connects and I don't want to stay at the side line anymore. I want to act and help with the war and dragons and everything. You understand, don't you?"

Erwin nodded. He understood, better than anyone, perhaps. He, too, knew how it felt like you should do something against the cruel world. Closing his eyes, he remembered. He had failed. And he opened them with new strength. Lucy would not. He would make sure of that.

Lucy was staring at him a little. She wondered what kind of thoughts hid behind those strong-willed eyes.

"Something wrong?" a cool voice asked.

She shook her head and they waited for James to come back.

The butler did, holding a wooden , flat box carefully. It was decorated with stars and zodiac signs. It was beautiful. James held it out to her and Lucy slowly, with hesitation, opened it. Three keys lay on the dark blue silk with tiny silver specks like stars. She recognized the signs. Cancer, Capricorn and Aquarius.

Erwin gasped. James and Lucy looked up to him.

"Those are three Golden Keys." He said shocked. "In all the world, there are hundreds of Silver Keys, but only Twelve gold ones, the Zodiac." He looked fascinated at them and then back out the window. "Of course, there's the thirteenth, too…"

Lucy frowned but focused on the keys in front of her. Of all of them, she was drawn most to Aquarius. It was a symbol of Water, of course, and water flowed where it liked, it was free, it was independent and detached. She slowly reached out for one of them and she could feel the Spirits being in the key, wanting to be released.

Finally, she touched it and it sparked gold. It slowly heated up and began shining brightly until another form appeared. It was a mermaid, with blue fins and tails, blue hair and a blue bikini. She was beautiful, although she looked a little annoyed. Not a great start.

Lucy could feel the energy flowing away, but she held on, this was her first chance to learn something more.

"Eh, what do you want now, brat?" the mermaid asked grumpily. She narrowed her eyes. "I was just on a date with my boyfriend. Don't you dare interrupt it again!" the scowl was terrifying. Nobody had warned her about this part!

"I'm Lucy. You're Aquarius, right?"

"Tch. And?"

"Do you know anything about my mother?"

"Of course I do. I was her friend for six years. How could I not know? If that was all, I'll be going back. And next time, hold my key in water. I'm going on a date with my boyfriend now." She huffed and disappeared again.

"Wait!" But it was too late. Aquarius disappeared, looking down at her haughtily. Lucy sighed and sank on her knees, until James pulled out a chair and she sat down. The sudden loss of energy was exhausting, but it had felt… magical.

"That was… something else?" she didn't know how to put it.

Erwin seemed distant in his thoughts and James looked faraway, too. Lucy looked from one to another and felt confused.

With a short cough, she managed to get them back on earth.

"So, what do you think?"

"We should ask you that. I'm guessing you don't have much energy left to try again?"

Lucy shook her head. "No. Not yet. Though I'll doubt we'll get more answers from them. They've been in another world for so long now…"

James seemed reluctant, but Lucy shot him an encouraging look.

"Miss, I just got word via the lacrima that your father wishes to speak to you. It's about your mother."

The blonde was already half in panic. "Does he know? Why would he want to speak to me now? Something fishy is going on here. How does he know?"

James blushed furiously. "I, err, I told him, Miss."

Lucy froze. "You told him?"

James nodded. "He was worried about you. So he asked me and I told him. He wants to speak to you about the magic, too."

The immense betrayal behind these words, spoken almost casually, was shocking.

James had always been her friend, the one person she trusted and who would conspire against her father. Now he conspired with him. All her life, she relied on him. Now he turned against her? It was impossible. Lucy couldn't understand it. She didn't fully grasp the situation, yet. It couldn't be. James, who knew better than anyone not to tell her father, had done the one thing that would make her lose trust in him.

"James…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Miss Heartfilia." He said without looking the tiniest bit remorseful.

"I'll be going now." She said. Without another look on James and even poor Erwin – who had done nothing wrong – she walked out, to her father's study. She had the feeling their next conversation would shape Erwin and hers tomorrow.

 **End of Chapter three.**

 **Sorry, everyone, but I've got exams, so I'll be on a low writing mode until half December. Maybe I'll get another chapter out!**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, but enjoy the story!**

 **Oh, and thank you for the nice reviews!**

Lucy Heartfilia walked through the corridor calmly, her chin up and the nails of her hand marking her palm, trying to control herself. She was raging with fury and betrayal, hurt and disbelief.

There was no excuse, not a single one, as to telling her father about her latest discoveries. Even if he thought it was for her own good, James had known exactly how this would end.

Hadn't he promised her mother to take care of her? Hadn't he told her himself – he owed her mother, he felt the debt and wanted to make up for it. He promised to watch over her –

The wooden door opened so sudden the blonde froze. She buried the thought and nodded to her father, tall and pale as ever.

"Lucy, I've been waiting for you. Come on in." he said, maybe a bit more tired, but he looked completely fine.

"Why did you want to speak with me?" Lucy felt she should weigh every word on her tongue as if it were silver.

"James told me you found out about Layla." He dropped the bomb, not one to chitchat around it.

"Yes. I've got many questions." They crossed looks and for one moment, they understood each other. How painful it was for her father. How much Lucy wanted to know.

"Of course. I'll tell you the story as I know it." Her father pointed her to a high chair she knew all too well. The girl had spent some hours there, discussing things or getting scolded. She remembered that she had always found her father impressive, intimidating even, and his word was law. She was older now, however, and things had changed since a few days ago. She would stand her ground.

Her father looked smiling at her. "You've grown so much. And you look so much like her."

Lucy tried not to notice the new grey in Jude's hair, the worn look in his eyes.

"I met Layla, as you know, when I was working for the merchant guild, Love and Lucky. She was a mage, a powerful one, but even then her health wasn't the best. Later I heard it was after she made the deal with the dragons. I'm sure it had something to do with her health, but she never told me exactly. We left and founded Heartfilia Konzern. You were born. James arrived with your mother one day, and he has been the most loyal servant I have ever known."

Lucy was getting slightly impatient, but she daren't say anything.

"That's when your mother told me. She was going to die soon." He looked up to the sky. "You can't imagine… The feeling of someone you love more than anything, telling you they're about to go away, forever." He sighed. "She also told me that I should take care of James, and that when you discovered, I should let you go."

He smiled vaguely, and hid layers and layers of sadness. "I should let you go, because you and her were the same – she could feel it. Above all, she was a free woman. She didn't want to marry me at first, not because she didn't love me, but because she wanted to be free, independent. You can never bind people like that. Not really. You can only love them and hope that they will see you as home. Because it's the one place they go back to, ever."

Jude shook his head, looking years older. "Lucy, you're planning on leaving, aren't you?"

Lucy nodded. "I am."

"Then go and remember you have a home. I know you want to find answers. I think Erwin would be a good companion. I've talked to him and he assured me he would go with you. About James… you'll have to talk it out yourself. But do the thing you won't regret."

He stood up again, their conversation running at its end. And with the words, their time together.

"Lucy, I haven't told you much about Layla, because I was afraid what you would do. But you need to know. Layla… she also had a connection to Zeref."

Zeref? Zeref, the Black Mage. Who didn't know of him? Cursed to an immortal life, he lived for 400 years. He created demons and who knows what else. He was the most evil man in history.

"Are you sure?" was all that got out.

Her father nodded. "I'm sure."

She swallowed hard and felt a little dizzy. What could her mother, almost declared holy by some, have to do with the man that destroyed nations?

"Thank you. I'll come to see goodbye when I go."

Jude nodded gravely. "Sayonara, Lucy."

She had to smile again. "It's not like we won't see each other again. I'll come back. And I'm not even away yet."

The tall, blonde man that was her father looked her in the eyes. "I'll wait for it."

She nodded and walked out quickly, almost fled the sadness in his eyes.

Of their entire conversation, two sentences stuck in her head, over and over again.

" _I've talked to Erwin about this, and he assured me he would go with you."_

" _Layla… she also had a connection to Zeref."_

What did they both mean? Erwin would go with her… Father had known about her plans before even she'd made the decision? Erwin would go with her… He knew, too. What reason could he have for wanting to go with her, a girl who knew nothing of magic and less about the whole case.

It was almost like Erwin had kicked a little rock from the mountain, which was slowly falling and took more and more with him along the way. Erwin. James. Father. Mother. Yet she knew nothing of him. Suddenly angry, she decided to go talk to him. He'd stepped into her life barely a week ago, and had already disrupted her peaceful life!

That made her halt. Peaceful. Wasn't it her who always wanted to go on adventures, to live freely and chaotic? Erwin might have begun an opportunity she never could've gotten otherwise. Peaceful, huh? The world wasn't peaceful: there was a war going on outside. But she would face all of it nonetheless. For the sake of the truth.

"Miss Heartfilia! Miss Heartfilia!" The voice told her there was an emergency right away.

"Spetto?" she asked. Where was James? "What happened?"

"Look through the window." Lucy walked to the nearest one. Outside the green valley with its colourful flowers, neat gardens, and a couple of villages stretching to the far mountains, there was something black among them. It spread like ink on paper and painted the horizon a dark, pure black. Lucy went a bit closer, confused by the impossible image. It couldn't be.

It were soldiers. Clad in uniform, I tight lines and formations, they were slowly taking over the green. It was terrifying and amazing at the same time. Everything seemed to slow down and Lucy could only look outside, to the slow and sure movements of the army, marching towards her.

"Miss Heartfilia! Miss!" Spetto shook her awake. Finally, the blonde averted her eyes and looked confused at the servant.

"What are we going to do?" She asked helpless.

"Miss Heartfilia, you are the boss, not us. That's for sure." Spetto said sternly.

She felt misjudged. Lucy wasn't the one who knew about all this. That was her father. Only then it hit her. Her father had known. He'd said goodbye and smiled, and he knew it was the last tie in a very long period she would see him. He had given her the thing she wanted all her life. Freedom. She was now truly free to do anything.

With new confidence, she silently thanked Jude Heartfilia. Spetto saw the change, too, and looked expectant at the girl.

"Where is James?" she demanded. First of all, she needed the Gate Keys to the Celestial Spirits.

"James is in the infirmary. He's helping Erwin, I think."

Lucy nodded, not surprised. James had helped her father, James had known, too. How long had they been planning on this? The news from the war, her mother, Erwin there. She froze. Had his arrival been a coincidence or was it on purpose? After all, she now had someone to protect her – even though he was still wounded.

"I'll go there. Spetto, thank you for all your loyal work these years. I'll miss you." She said kindly, and the servant nodded and ran away. Lucy ran too, towards the infirmary. Asking herself the how and why now was no good. They had to run. She wouldn't get answers staying here. She needed to find a mage guild, one who knew all about Zeref.

Halfway there, on the ground floor, she was met by James and Erwin, the latter being supported by the former. It was a bit odd to see them like this. For her, James belonged into her old world, the world of books and mansions, rich people and boring parties. Erwin was part of the magic, the adventure, the war.

"Are you ready?" she asked him. He nodded. "I think I can manage on my own." James carefully let him go and after a few uncertain steps, he stood steady.

"Are you?" Lucy nodded. There was nothing here she wanted.

"James?" she asked, still not daring to look him in the eyes. "The keys?" He handed her a keyring with the three Golden Keys. Of course she had to make a contract first. He also handed her a backpack, which was kind of heavy.

"Provisions, Miss Heartfilia. A tent for two. A book on Celestial Spirit Magic."

"Thank you." For the first time, the blonde looked him directly in the eyes and she instantly regretted it. He looked warm and caring and regretful and everything he shouldn't look like, because how was Lucy supposed to stay angry if he was like that?

"Miss Heartfilia, I would like a word with you." He said politely.

"I don't think it's a good idea. There's no time to lose." She said impatiently, avoiding his eyes again.

"Lucy, please. For all those years, I think I deserve this." He countered effortlessly. She could not refuse, not now he had said 'Lucy'.

"Alright. Erwin, go to the stables. Do you know where?"

Erwin nodded. "James explained it. I'll see you there in a few." He took off, slowly but steady.

"Lucy, I want to tell you I'm sorry. I really do." His voice was a whisper, his tone a caress. She wanted to rip it out of her heart, but she couldn't. How could she not forgive him after all these years of shared moments? In a way, he had been her only real comfort.

"I can't, however." She felt more confused than ever. Why was he standing so close?

"I wanted to come with you. I knew you never would allow me. I promised to serve you. So this is my own way."

He cupped her cheeks and then she finally let the tears stream over her face. James. How could she have doubted?

Closing her eyes, she waited and waited, and after an eternity, she felt soft lips pressing against hers. It was no surprise, and she tried to figure out what she felt, but all she felt was his warm lips, tasting vaguely like peppermint and his burning hands against her.

He pulled back and smiled wryly. "I had to do this at least once. Sayonara, Lucy."

She smiled. "See you, James."

She was not ready to say farewell to him yet. She knew what he had done and why. He had tied her with the promise to come back, stronger than her father ever could.

Then the mage-to-be turned around and walked to the stables, ready to leave. She caught up with Erwin near the exit, and supported him.

"Ready for this?" she asked in spite of the painful goodbyes.

"I am. What about you?"

"Me, too." and as they stepped into the carriage and left her father's property slowly, she felt the weight of a lifetime holding back finally disappearing. Lucy Heartfilia was no more. She was just Lucy now, a girl looking for answers.

And she smiled sincerely at Erwin, because she was glad to be with him, not to be alone and above all, ready to explore.

 **End of Chapter Four.**

 **Sorry if the end was hurried, but my battery is really low and I can't finds the charger so I'm typing like a madman with a chainsaw. Sorry for the mistakes and thanks for the views.**

 **Oh, what do you think will happen next? How much longer can Erza hide her true nature, huh? Okay, I just blurted out the next chapter's plot… I just made it up, actually. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, but enjoy the story!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows!**

Lucy stared out the window, still thinking about the army and her father… and James. That kiss…

"Lucy?" An alert voice cut through the foggy maze of feelings.

"What's wrong?" She asked. To her surprise, Erwin looked a bit worried.

"You're brooding. That's not like you." He said calmly, crossing his arms."

"I was thinking about home." She said, still looking out of the window. They would all be okay, she thought. Or hoped.

"The rebels won't hurt them. Heartfilia Residence is the centre of power in this country, just as much as Crocus."

His logic arguments didn't calm her down. She knew all that. But James, James, James. He stuck in her head, and his last words and action too.

"It's not that. How is it possible that you don't notice someone's feelings until it's too late? I was his best friend. He was mine. He couldn't have hidden them all that time."

Erwin shrugged, not fazed by the sudden change of topic. "Maybe he didn't. And maybe you did notice. You might have just chosen to ignore it."

"I wouldn't have." Lucy said.

"It's too late to think about it now. You'll see him again, right?"

Lucy nodded. "That's true. Say, Erwin, have you got a girlfriend?"

"I don't. Between the war and fighting, there was no time for something like that." he said lightly.

"Oh. What are you supposed to feel when someone kisses you?" since he didn't seem to mind, she asked further.

Erwin shrugged and one corner of his mouth tugged up. "Doesn't that depend on the person who's kissing you? If you like them, you'll like the kiss, right?"

"But I don't know what I felt." Lucy said, burying her head between her hands.

"Maybe you don't know what you feel for him either." Ewin said wisely.

Unheard, he scooted over to her side and lifted her chin with a finger.

"So, Lucy-chan, what are you feeling now?" his voice a whisper, he brought his face closer to hers. Lucy wanted to draw back, but his eyes kept her there. Mystery and something else that pulled her towards him. She knew she couldn't see James anymore, so why not kiss Erwin? In a flash, she remembered James as a kid, holding her hand and guiding her back to the mansion after she tried to run away.

" _Don't worry us anymore, Miss Heartfilia." Her new butler was so much taller, so grown-up._

 _Lucy's expression was annoyed. "You wouldn't care! You just fetch me because father would be upset if you didn't!"_

 _James kneeled, his wavy brown hair falling around his face. "That's not true, Miss Heartfilia. Even if we're just servants, we still care about you. Don't forget that, alright?"_

 _Lucy nodded, red and shy. "Let's go home." He said softly, pulling her along._

 _She obeyed, running in front of him._

And Erwin's lips seemed to be pulling her irrevocably. It was thrilling and agonizing, because every second it took, she remembered more.

Then his lips reached her forehead, staying there for a second, soft and tingling. Thrilling and agonizing.

"You didn't answer my question." He smiled and pulled back.

Lucy groaned.

" _How do you think the story ends?" James asks her, she's a bit older now, but still a child._

" _I don't know." She says frustrated. He put the blankets over her carefully and smiled._

" _You didn't answer my question. You always hope for something, right?" he said wisely. He kissed her on the forehead and stood back for a while._

" _Good night, Miss."_

" _Don't go. I know what I want it to be."_

 _He laughed and let the door stand a little bit open so the light of the hall shone through. "Tell me tomorrow, okay? Sleep tight, Lucy."_

"What was that supposed to be? You just… Without… why?"

Erwin didn't really react. She really couldn't get a clue out of him. Did that mean he liked her? Or did he just want to make something clear? Confusing feelings aside, he was a nice person. Handsome. Kind. Smart. Mysterious. Too mysterious.

He closed his eyes and she saw him breathing steady and slowly. She smiled. Despite all this, he managed to distract her a bit.

The carriage stopped. The man on the back stood up and knocked on the door. She opened it.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked. Erwin had opened his eyes and looked alert at the man.

"Well, Miss, there's a bit of a problem. We're at the edge of the property, so I'm not allowed to escort you further. I'm sorry.

Lucy sighed. "I hoped we'd at eats get a ride to the next…"

She saw the glint of a knife, directed at her. She would be too late to react. How was this possible? She didn't even know the man!

In a flash, Erwin had knocked him over with the flick of her wrist. He stood upright, completely forgetting about his wounds.

"Why did you try that?" he asked calmly.

The man spat on the ground, hate in his eyes and giving up resistance.

"She and her father, they're traitors to the rebels, they have to be killed. We'll never trust them again. Switching sides like this…"

Erwin's eyes turned wide. "You're… Dennis?"

His eyes widened too. "Erza? No, that's impossible! How did you…?"

Erwin held out her hand and a red seal appeared. A second later, she was holding a long sword, looking sharp and elegant.

"I'm the one asking questions. What happened to Mystogan?" she demanded.

"I d-" And he lay there, knocked out.

"Erwin? What did you do?" Lucy said shocked.

"He was taking too long." He said without a blink. The sword disappeared again and they both looked around.

"What now?" she asked. "The carriage with the horses have fled and you knocked the only man with clues out cold."

"We'll go on foot. To the next town, Hargeon."

"Are you kidding? That's hundreds of miles from here!"

Erwin's glare told her to shut up immediately.

"Yes, sir! Let's go." She sighed. She wanted to go further, but when she passed Erwin, he pulled on her arm.

"Lucy… I haven't been completely honest to you." He said.

"Yeah, I know that. With the army and war and such. It doesn't matter."

What? How did you?"

"You're the most suspicious person in history, but it's not like I have to know all your secrets. They won't come between us, so I don't have to know, right?"

"This secret can."

"Then don't tell me." She walked further.

"Lucy! If you called out a Spirit and it would pretend to be your mother, how would you feel?" he asked, still standing there.

"Angry, I guess."

"Why?" he inquired.

"Because it wouldn't really be my mother. Just something pretending to be her." She said. "Can we go on? Hargeon is a long way."

"Then I have to tell you my secret. Because this isn't who I really am."

She came back, finally giving up. "Then who exactly are you, Erwin Dawnson?" she asked.

He looked her into the eyes, as if trying to find her reaction. Then he closed them and a red aura appeared again. For a moment, he was surrounded by light, that couldn't reveal he was naked underneath.

"Requip: The Knight!"

And Erwin turned into a female. Lucy thought her eyes would bulge out of her sockets, so impossible and so odd was the change.

The girl standing in front of her was beautiful. With a slim body, smooth curves and long legs, she probably got a lot of attention. But you forgot about the body once you saw the face. Surrounded by long red streaks, scarlet like a rare sunset, her full lips smiled. The only thing that hadn't changed, were those warm, enchanting brown eyes.

The blonde in front of her couldn't think anymore, her mid was blank and her body weak. She suddenly knew the reason something had stopped her from falling for him – it was a girl! A girl who had cheered her up and comforted her, a girl that had kissed her forehead moments ago and protected her from the spy! It changed nothing, and it changed everything.

"You're beautiful." She said impulsively, her first coherent thought.

The girl blushed heavily. "My name is Erza, Lucy. Erza Scarlet."

Along with the name came the recalling of having heard that before. Erza Scarlet. Lucy definitely had trouble standing upright now. Such a legend standing in front of her!

"Erza" it sounded so warm and cool, nice and full of passion. And, considering the rumours, a bit scary.

"Lucy." Erza looked serious, despite the small smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry not to have told you before, but…"

Lucy completely ignored whatever Erza was saying. All she knew was, she had to touch her somehow. She wanted to feel the soft skin, the shiny hair and everything about her was alluring. The blonde closed in, and Erza was taken aback, she dodged Lucy and kept her distance.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted. "Focus!"

Lucy tried to and she dug her fingernail into the palm of her hand. It always helped. The charm disappeared and she felt guilty now. What had possessed her to get this close to said girl? She was beautiful, yes, but not so Lucy would want to jump her immediately.

"This is the truth, Lucy. I am cursed." She declared loudly.

"Cursed? How so?"

Erza said nothing, but turned to the closest bush. She simply touched it with her hand and it withered and died. Both of them could feel the life force draining.

"I can't touch anything living." The scarlet-haired woman said, and once more, light engulfed her. Seconds later, she was wearing the armour Lucy would get to know so well, it even covered her hands.

"This is who I am." The redhead said calmly. "I cannot touch a living being. Many mages I have been to, said it was a curse of Ankhseram."

Lucy sank on her knees, overwhelmed. The possibilities and limits, everything.

"That's impossible. I touched you when you were Erwin, at our house. The doctor did too."

"That was a result of one of my armours, one that makes me appear masculine and stops every bit of my aura or any other curse. I've tested it and it works, but it always consumes a vast amount of my magic. Which is, if I wish to protect you, I cannot wear it anymore." Her hair overshadowed her eyes for a second. "Nor do I wish to hide anymore."

"That's just… Erza!" Lucy couldn't speak, she couldn't begin to understand what Erza has been through.

"How did you end up with the curse? Have you told me the truth… about anything?"

The older girl smiled. "I will tell you my story, Lucy. No more secrets. I've decided to trust you, to be your… protector."

Protector. What a ridiculous word that was. The heir to Heartfilia Konzern, despite still digging her nails in her hand, could still feel the mutual attraction between the two of them. She wanted to scoot over and sit closer to Erza, to connect with her so badly. Erza looked her into the eyes and all either of them saw was sadness. Even if Lucy only just begun to understand Erza's fate.

"You're still feeling it, aren't you?" she asked. "You want to be near me."

Lucy nodded, ashamed. Erza closed her eyes and after a long moment, both of them felt that it diminished.

"If I focus, I can channel my curse away from you. I can cut, so to speak, the line that makes you feel happy if you're with me." She took a deep breath, glanced one more time at Lucy, and began to explain.

"Ankhseram is the god of life and death. I committed a sin against everything natural on this world: I traded life for death and death for life. More concrete, Jellal and I, we were both dying. But my will to live exceeded his by a thousand miles. He thought he had to pay for his sins. So I lived and he died, and for that, I am punished to live a thousand lives."

"But… wanting to live is not bad! It's what makes you survive and gives you strength! Why would he punish you for that? That's just not fair!"

"Life is not fair. Jellal and I, we both committed sins I will not describe. The difference was that he felt the guilt and weight of the lives and souls, and I did not. In a way, one can say that Jellal was granted an existence without that pain, and I was to live until I felt it."

"To live a thousand lives…" Lucy murmured.

"Indeed. Everything I touch dies, so I won't forget what I have done. That, however, is not even the real punishment. Everything I like, adore or love, will be attracted to me, so I would eventually touch it and it would die, like Jellal's love for me and my love for life did. That is my payment."

"Erza…" was all the blonde could whisper.

"That was almost a hundred years ago. And I stayed out of everyone's way. Until I met Mavis Vermillion. She was cursed by Ankhseram's Contradictory Curse. The more you love life, the more it will cause death. She took me to a mage guild."

Lucy's head shot up. She knew the story from here on, she had watched it from a distance. Maybe part of the mystery would be revealed now – where Fairy Tail's core disappeared. Laxus Dreyar, Mystogan, Mirajane Strauss, Gildrats Clive and aforementioned Erza Scarlet.

"Indeed. It was Fairy Tail." The knight mage smiled when she recalled her joining the guild.

"They were family. I'd do anything for them. But, as all things, it didn't last. The invaders came and Master thought up a complex battle strategy, which is still being carried out. We, the four rising stars of the magic world and Gildarts, would disappear. Infiltrate and attack the enemy at the right time. But there were complications and eventually Mystogan and I ended up at the rebels."

"Like, you were double-double spies?" Lucy asked frowning. She barely understood.

Erza nodded. "It might seem confusing, but under these layers of lies, we were still loyal to Fiore Kingdom and most of all, Fairy Tail. The new members, among them Gray and Natsu, didn't know about any of this." The redhead sighed, looked at the sun and decided they should get going.

"That's about it, I think. We should get to the town as soon as possible. Are you coming?" she stretched out her hand and immediately pulled back when she remembered her curse.

"Erza, is there nothing we can do to stop this curse?"

The blonde wondered what the expression on that fce was as she started walking away.

"Is there any way to change life and death? I believe they hold the same answer."

Lucy nodded and walked alongside her. Though she was afraid, she grabbed Erza's fingers, hidden under the armour. She pinched softly, once, and then pulled back.

Erza looked back at her surprised, then smiled. "Thank you, Lucy."

The youngest Heartfilia nodded. "Say, Erza, why do you want to help me?"

"I consider it my duty. I could not let you go alone. And I was right." She said.

Somehow, the other girl felt disappointed, but she didn't know what she had wanted to reach with the question. She shrugged. For now, it had to do. For now, they had to find information about her mother and Zeref. After that, Lucy would do everything in her power to take the loneliness away from Erza's eyes. To take the curse of Ankhseram, god of life and death, away, no matter the cost.

Erza was her friend after all.

 **The end of chappie five. I didn't really like it, with all the explanation and stuff, but yeah… If you've got suggestions, I'll be glad to hear them!**

 **Oh, and sorry if the chronology isn't right, I kind of suck at it… Same as to sticking to the same plot…**

 **See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, and enjoy this chapter! Oh, and thanks for all the reviews, favvies and follows, like always!**

A trickle of sweat made its way to Lucy's neck. She had been testing her self-control for nearly two hours. With Erza's help, of course.

After the redhead had explained her story and curse, the blonde had frowned and in silence, each in deep thought, was thinking about the consequences. Suddenly, another question popped into Lucy's mind.

"Erza, if you hold back the curse, doesn't it cost you energy?"

The mage nodded. "Of course it does. It's like holding your breath all the time, but I can handle it for a fortnight or so. Then, I'll need to sleep so I can restore my energy."

"You're not going to sleep for a fortnight?" the blonde asked disbelievingly.

Erza nodded. "Yes, that is the only solution."

There had to be another solution! No normal human could go that long without sleep!

"And if I train myself to ignore the attraction? Can't that help?"

The redhead nodded slowly. "I suppose so. If your magic energy can resist enough…" she looked up in Lucy's eyes. "Of course! You have to learn about Celestial Spirit Magic too! I forgot you're untrained! We have to start exercising now!"

"What? Right here?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Erza seemed not to notice the fact they were on a road in the middle of a forest.

"Okay, I guess. What should I do?"

The knight scratched the back of her head. "I've actually never taught someone how to use magic."

"How did you learn magic?" Lucy inquired curiously.

Erza shrugged. "That was a long time ago. My grandpa was murdered and I was so angry I controlled the swords around and killed the murderers." Her eyes had gone soft, Lucy saw.

"But how did you learn to use it?"

"Well, there's always this speech Rob gave me, and Makarov and, well, missions."

"Speech?"

Erza nodded and sat down, too. "Okay, so magic is believed to be simply the ability to live harmonious with the nature. Accepting and feeling it, and realize that the sky, the ground, the forest and every living being is filled with energy." Lucy closed her eyes, engraving Erza's words, and more so, her voice, into her heart.

"Everyone uses that energy, but we can absorb the energy from the sky. Such is our magic energy. Can you feel it, Lucy? The trees, the ants marching, even the soft blowing wind, feel how it is alive."

And Lucy did. It was strange, but suddenly she knew there were thousands and thousands of living beings everywhere, and she shared something with every one of them, no matter how small or incoherent they were. Lines of connection bound them to one another everywhere, it was breath-taking and euphoric. Elysian.

"Good." Erza said. She then frowned, Lucy knew she was frowning with her eyes closed. She opened them slowly and suddenly, everything seemed much more brighter, more colourful and singing with life and the will and strength to live.

"Lucy, from here on, all you need is exercise and experience. We don't have the time for that; something dangerous might happen any moment. If you want to, you can speed up the process."

Lucy looked at her new mentor suspiciously. "Wait, is this one of those things that's going to be very painful and long and so on?"

Erza smiled. "No. There is a certain risk to it, of course… I would be giving you my knowledge, my experience, and even a bit of my stamina. You'll absorb them, and I will recover very slowly, unfortunately."

"But you'll have no magic! What about the curse! And the protection you're supposed to give me?" How tempting the offer was, she couldn't simply take away her friend's power, power she worked hard for!

Erza shook her head. "I'm a worthless mage as it is. Stopping the curse costs me a lot already, so it would be about the same if I transferred some of me onto you. It'll come back after a while. So, do you want to do it?"

Lucy nodded insecurely. She vaguely had a feeling that she needed to be closer to Erza. A zooming, annoying sound in the back of her mind warned her against it. With her new connection to nature and magic, she could see Erza's magic aura, crimson red, erupting and a white one next to it. The curse. It was working.

Erza was seducing her into agreeing. No, no, no!

"Sorry, Lucy." Erza said. She closed her eyes and brought her hand to Lucy. Terrified of what might happen when that hand touched her, Lucy wanted to back away, but she couldn't. and the hand, its index finger stretched, slowly touched her heart.

In a blink, Lucy possessed vast knowledge of magic, how and when to use, she could suddenly recall conversations with a little old man, Makarov, and in a flash, she saw the Rob Erza talked about and him.

The memory was connected with pain and regret, so strong that Lucy couldn't see it.

They both opened their eyes momentarily and Lucy felt now that she was so much stronger and faster and not tired anymore, at all. She felt like she was worth a thousand men now, like she was a superhuman. Were this the powers Erza had?

"Oh. I think I might have gone overboard." Erza mumbled. Then she fell down on the ground and fainted.

"Erza? Erza!" Lucy said panicking, and she shook her body for a bit. When the knight didn't react, she laid her down comfortably and sat there, waiting for something to happen.

But the adrenaline and strength and raw power coursing through her veins would not obey her. She needed to do something, otherwise she would be overwhelmed with this energy. Deciding to practice her magic, she noted how everything went so much easier and faster and better. This was Erza's strength and experience. It was above expectations, it was above human capacity.

Suddenly, she had a couple more memories. They were all connected, and Lucy could feel the emotions as if she lived through them. She was the one who talked to Makarov and Rob, she was the one who had slapped him in the face. They were painful and Lucy felt guilty when she looked into them, but they just happened when she was busy, sudden and hard. This was also how Erza felt.

And just when she was exercising a bit more, she realized how much more sensitive she was. She was connected stronger to nature than ever, and to Erza even more. So when the redhead shot up from her unconsciousness a while later, she sat down relieved.

"Erza! Are you okay?"

Though looking clear out of her eyes, she was still pale and sweating a bit. "I'm fine. Lucy, you have taken almost three quarters of my powers. I couldn't stop myself and gave you too much. You may hit me if you want." Erza bowed down her head.

"What? No, I'd never do that! I should be thanking you."

"Lucy, I was careless. If I'd given you one hundred percent of my magic, the both of us would have died. I because the lack of energy, you because your body wouldn't be able to handle it. Sorry." The girl said humbly.

Lucy felt something weird seeping through. It was like she could understand Erza's regret better. Erza was afraid that she, Lucy, would die. She never wanted that. It scared her to death if she did. And even now, Erza's heart beat way too fast to be healthy.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Erza asked confused.

"Never mind." Lucy shook her head to get back on track and stood up. "It's okay, don't worry about it. We have to go on and finally reach Hargeon or some other town."

Erza studied her for a bit, then nodded. "We can practise while we're walking. I'm going to release some of the curse and you try to resist it. It's necessary if we have to bring out our full potential."

Without another warning, Lucy could feel the curse seeping through like honey, slow and sweet, yet so poisonous at the same time. The first time she was almost immediately overwhelmed and if it weren't for Erza's quick reflexes, she would have died there.

Gradually, they both got better in it, but Erza never was able to completely let it go, afraid that Lucy wouldn't be able to hold back. Just about when she was going to propose a break, they both sensed the presence of another man, stealthy and silent.

He appeared out of the nowhere, in a hooded cloak and with plenty of staffs with him. Both of them recognized him and were shocked.

"Mystogan", Erza said softly. She didn't requip a weapon, but Lucy could feel she was on her guard for a trap.

"Erza. You're okay." He talked soft, too. It was a soothing, calming voice.

"What is going on?" the redhead asked.

Lucy said nothing, but was surprised. She hadn't asked any question about where he'd gone those weeks or why he'd left. Just "what's going on?"

"The Anima is getting stronger. But that's not why I came. The war is on a critical point. It's almost winter. We need your strength."

Erza glanced at Lucy. "I can't. I lost most of my strength."

Mystogan nodded. "I can feel it. That's why… we have to ask Lucy."

"No." Erza said sternly. "That's not even a question."

"We're doing a final raid on the centre of their power, Erza. We are going to recapture Crocus and end the war. That's all."

"You don't need me for that." Erza frowned.

"We do. Master is getting weaker; Natsu and Gray have discovered the truth along a couple other members. No more lies. One single, open attack."

"No. Leave Lucy out of it. I'll go."

"In your state?" the question seemed to linger in the forest, the air heavy with tension and Erza's aura slowly creeping out.

"Erza?" Lucy interfered carefully. "I will help you. It's no big deal."

Erza looked at her with a poker face. "This is war, Lucy. You know what that means."

Somehow, that statement made her blood freeze in her veins. Nonetheless, she continued.

"You've been helping me since the day we met. I want to do the same for you. With your strength, nothing can happen to me."

"I help you because you saved my life. That is a debt I shall not forget, Lucy. And…" she turned away her face. "It is your choice; your life."

"I choose to help my friend. Let's go to your guild. Or wherever you need me to be." Lucy said firmly.

Mystogan nodded again. "Hold on to me. I will transport us to Fairy Tail."

Lucy took his hand without a doubt and Erza followed, looking scary. She had better stay out of the way for now, Lucy thought.

"Let's go", the redhead said convinced. "To home."

 **End of Chapter six.**

 **Looks like the war caught up with them, huh? I was annoyed nothing happened in this chapter, except, well, power exchange and information, so I got Mystogan there.**

 **Furthermore, have the most spectacular day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 **I still don't own Fairy Tail, but enjoy!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and follows etc., you let me know the story is okay! (at least, I hope so :D)**

The first thing she noticed were the familiar, warm eyes that looked worried at her. Of course, it was Erza.

"Are you okay? I forgot you never did this before." She said.

Lucy nodded, trying to shake the nausea and dizziness off. "I'm fine. Where exactly are we?"

"Fairy Tail." Erza said simply. "Let's go meet Master."

The blonde only now noticed the big building they were in, and especially a lot of people staring at the three of them. Well, two, since Mystogan was hiding in a dark corner. Among them, five stood out. Lucy recognized them immediately, from pictures in newspapers. There were two boys, one of them pink-haired and the other with black hair and in his underwear. They looked curiously, but also terrified at the same time. Their magic level was high above the rest, but it was nothing compared to the beautiful white-haired barista with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Though she somehow seemed to be hiding it, almost completely, but Lucy sensed that she was nearly as powerful as Erza herself.

She herself was nothing at all compared to the tall blond guy who stood on the second floor, glaring at, well, everyone. He seemed bored, almost and was accompanied by an older, orange-haired man. Both of them oozed magic and confidence, one slightly more than another.

In short, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Gildarts Clive. The top of Fairy Tail all in one building. It was scary, but she also felt safe, strangely.

Eventually it dawned on her that no one had moved since she was thinking all of this. Was it her? Were they scared of someone unknown in these times? With a quick glance on the more normal members (in terms of power, mind you) she saw they were watching Erza carefully.

They were afraid of her. Erza smiled painfully and no one seemed to be moving anytime soon. Until Mirajane Strauss moved through the crowd.

"Erza," she said with a kind voice, just a hint of sadness at the edge. "Welcome back! We thought you were missing."

The knight shook her head. "I was wounded, but now I'm okay. Is Master here?"

The ex-Demon shook her head. "He's at a meeting of the Wizard Saints, to explain his plan about the attack. You came back to help, I presume?"

She nodded. "I brought some more help, too. Lucy, this is Mirajane Strauss, S-class mage and a dear friend. Mira, this is Lucy. She's a powerful mage and would like to help."

Mira stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Lucy. Welcome in Fairy Tail."

"Nice to meet you, too, Mirajane-san." Lucy said, shaking the hand.

With that gesture, the tension in the air seemed to lift and people slowly started their conversations again.

"Call me Mira." The older girl said smiling.

Erza sighed as soon as they didn't get that much attention anymore. "Thanks for solving that. Any updates I should know about?"

"It was nothing. I don't think so. Oh, you should know you're probably going to be placed into a team for the last attack."

She raised an eyebrow. "Who invented that idea?"

Mira made a helpless gesture. "Master, of course. Maybe it will change things. I'm sure it will."

Erza nodded, but looked down. Lucy, feeling left out in their quite intimate conversation, grabbed Erza's hand and squeezed softly and immediately let go after. Mira looked at them oddly, then angry and finally just sad. She let her look slide over Erza lovingly before smiling.

"Maybe you should go to Fairy Hills. A nice bath and some rest will do you good. I'll send someone when Master comes back."

The redhead looked up. "I'm sorry… Thanks, I guess I'll go then. Are you coming with me, Lucy, or do you want to stay at the guild?"

Lucy glanced once at the drinking, brawling guild and at Erza's sad, lonely eyes and Mira's inquisitive look. "I'll go with you."

Erza nodded. Mirajane stopped Lucy, however, from leaving.

"Could I talk to you for a moment, Lucy?" she asked, her eyes unreadable.

"Sure." Lucy said.

"I'll wait outside, then." Erza said.

"Bye", Mira reacted, and waved until Erza was really outside. "Lucy, I've known Erza for a long time. She's lonely. Not in the way you think, but it's a simple fact that she is a loner. She likes to be alone and think about stuff." Mira took a deep breath, but Lucy interrupted her.

"I think I understand that, Mira-san. Erza told me about her curse. So don't worry, she knows how to protect herself and so do I."

Mira shook her head. "It's not that. Though it's a part of it. I…", she coughed. "I'm going to try and be blunt, Lucy. Erza's immortal and you aren't. A relationship isn't possible."

"A relationship? I don't intend anything of that sort!"

"Erza is attracted to you", Mira said even more bluntly. "I've seen how you two interact, it's obvious. But it's also doomed. I'm sure she doesn't want to hurt you, Lucy. I'm sorry."

With those words, she left to take care of the bar. Lucy was left dumbfounded. She had known Erza was attracted to her and maybe she did reciprocate the feeling. But it was only some attraction, not a crush. She wouldn't act on those feelings, never!

Outside, Erza was leaning against a wall, deep in her own thoughts. Lucy waved a hand in front of her and the mage's face lit up when she noticed Lucy was there.

"Let's go."

"Lucy…" Erza started. "This wasn't the guilds normal behaviour."

The heir to the Heartfilia's, who had been part of the richest family in Fiore, had spent a significant amount of her time among parties of rich people and normal people, on meetings and picnics, so she knew how and why a crowd reacted like Fairy Tail did at their arrival. Except those five Lucy had picked out on first sight.

She didn't want Erza to say it out loud. Confessing this in a moment of weakness would make her more vulnerable, and although Lucy would love to see that side of Erza, at the same time she didn't. Erza should always be brave and courageous. At the same time, maybe Erza needed to admit she too, was vulnerable every once in a while.

"It's because of the curse." The redhead finally said. Lucy nodded.

"My Mum always said: fear and strength often go hand in hand. I always thought she meant that strong people were afraid, too, maybe even more than others."

She looked at Erza with fierce eyes. "Now, I think she meant something much simpler: Normal people always fear strong people, whether it's physical or mental. That's also why strong people are lonely, or maybe why lonely people are strong, in my experience."

And sweet Erza, who had indeed been in a moment of weakness and was a very lonely and vulnerable person inside, smiled. "Sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to make you worry. Maybe it is like that, but even so, there is nothing you can do. Let's take that bath now." She turned around and let Lucy stand there. Both of them would've given a lot to see the other's expression.

A bit later, they were in the luxurious baths of Fairy Hills. A pool, sauna, showers, lots of fluffy white towels, about a hundred types of shampoo and of course, the hot baths. It was heaven. Both girls took a quick shower and then enjoyed themselves in the hot water and foam. Lucy loved it, but she couldn't really tell whether she was hot from the heat or seeing Erza naked.

As expected, she was nothing less than a goddess and though Lucy knew she was cute, she felt herself shrinking in comparison to the redheaded beauty. She tried to overcome her embarrassment by remembering the general situation of war, death and destruction. It did not help. Life is short…

"Lucy, can you tell me what Mira told you at the guild?" Erza randomly asked.

"I don't know", she felt even more uneasy now. "She talked about you, mostly."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Of course she did. I suppose you're wondering if the two of us were ever… involved." She said hesitantly.

"Maybe", Lucy said with the smallest voice. She sunk a bit deeper in the water, painfully aware of how she was wearing nothing and Erza was coming too close for her own good.

"We were." She replied shortly.

Lucy tried to gather her courage, but Erza's look made it melt away like snow in summer.

"But if you can't touch each other, not even hold hands without gloves and fear, well…" she breathed in deeply. "Even so, we might've borne with it, if Mira didn't make a problem of my immortality. I guess love isn't the same without growing old together. Even though it makes her as unhappy as possible, she broke up whatever we had."

"You would have hold on? Even though you'd inevitably drift apart?"

"Of course."

After that, it was silent. Until an unstable voice reached them both. "That is not the whole story, Erza. Tell her the big deal."

"What 'big deal' do you mean, Cana?" Erza said calmly.

Lucy, not getting over the shock of a third person being there, stopped splashing water everywhere.

"Oh, Lucy, this is Cana Alberona, a card mage and… err, Cana, this is Lucy, a friend of mine."

"Add the thing." Cana said in a sing-song voice.

Through obviously gritted teeth, the knight mage said it. "Cana is the current girlfriend of Mira."

"That's how it is." The brunette said cheerfully. Lucy noticed she had a dark green bottle in her hand.

"So, Lucy, friend of Erza, I think Miss Perfect forgot to add something to the story."

"What did I forget?" Erza asked a bit harsh.

"Lisanna and me." The Card Mage suddenly stood straight, and her eyes were hard and burning. Erza's were equally bright.

"It was of no importance to my story to Lucy." She reacted stiffly.

"My, my. I think it is of importance to Mira", Cana looked at Lucy and laughed. "But I get why you like her. She's even more beautiful than the last one."

"Don't you dare." Erza said in a growling, dangerous voice. Lucy felt a lot like running, until the next comment made her freeze. "You know it is not her body that I'm attracted to."

What was that supposed to mean? Compliment or insult?

"Mira was, what, three years ago? She's never forgotten you, jackass. She still hopes deep inside that the curs will disappear and I don't think I can blink before she'll have run back to you."

"Cana." Erza said, and it wasn't angry anymore, but just a statement.

"You shouldn't have tricked her. She would've been happy with me. I would've been there when Lisanna…"

"Cana. People can never help their feelings. That chapter is over, so stop living in it. And, please stop drinking." Erza said. With dripping wet hair, she left the bath and Lucy quietly followed, leaving the brunette.

"Was that really what happened?" Lucy finally dared ask.

"From her point of view, surely. Mira broke up and she was really down. She took a job with her brother and sister, and something went wrong. Lisanna died. Cana blames me. Another month later, Cana and Mira were hooking up, so to speak. It grew into love, at least for Cana. I don't know how Mira feels."

Lucy thought back, at Mra's loving eyes when she looked at Erza, and knew that Cana was right. If Erza's curse somehow disappeared, Mra would run back to her.

"What would you do about Mira if the curse was lifted?"

Erza sighed again. "I regret it, but I'm currently a bit in love with somebody else. Mira is the past."

Lucy couldn't help a smile onto her face. "So you're not attracted to that girl's body?"

"Of course I am. However, no matter how much I would enjoy touching her, it couldn't begin to compare to her personality and company."

The Celestial Mage followed Erza to her room, where they quickly changed and with a lighter heart, they were on their way to the guild again, where war and a mission awaited them.

The blonde might only now understand how complicated that curse made things for Erza. Her resolve to destroy it had doubled at the very least. Not in the last place because of a very selfish reason.

 **End of chappie seven.**

 **So basically, nothing happened, except a bit of background information -_-' Well, next time, there'll be some more talking and then… Action!**

 **Cya(ne) (okay, this is going to be my standard goodbye from now on)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

When they arrived at the guild, the same silence befell them the second the door opened and Erza walked in. the redhead, either oblivious or ignoring it (probably the latter, with her senses) quickly joined the core with Lucy. They were discussing a battle plan.

"Erza, welcome back." A tiny, old man said. This had to be Makarov, judging his aura and authority.

"Thanks, Master. This is Lucy, a powerful mage. She'll help us and assist me in the battle. Lucy, this is Makarov Dreyar, one of the ten Wizard Saints and Master of Fairy Tail."

Lucy made a little bow. "It's an honour to meet you."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." He said warmly, but then focused on the grim task at hand. "So, as you can see, we're going to do this in two layers. First, Team Raijinshuu, Shadow Gear and Strauss Siblings are going to distract and divide the enemy, with Laxus the main one. Until the real core attack, for example me, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, Mystogan."

"Mystogan is going to stay?" Gajeel interrupted.

Makarov nodded. "He said that to end this war is more important than the Anima… in exchange for help later…"

"Of course." Laxus mumbled, his glare sent shivers through her spine.

"But underneath that, there will be a second attack, a hidden one. That's for your team, Erza. Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy and you will go via the underground to de-activate the communicative system, security and if possible, the leaders. In short, you do what the Fairy Tail Mages are good in. It shouldn't be a problem to do so."

Right, so Natsu and Gray were the brainless force and Erza the sense to do the most damage at the right spots.

"It's fine that way. When will it happen?" Erza asked calmly, though her fingers rest on an imaginary sword at her hip.

"This evening. We should have enough coverage at night. We're depending on you, Erza."

"Of course."

The last bit sounded a bit strange. Lucy couldn't exactly place it, but she knew she had to be cautious. Even in this warm and loving guild, people still had plans for themselves. Lucy grew up with these politics kind of games, so she would figure it out pretty quickly.

The meeting was dismissed and everyone spread throughout the guild or most went to the second floor, where they had a bit more rest and could prepare for the raid later. Mira and the master went to the bar and Erza followed a bit later, but was quickly distracted by a band of fighting members. She split them up, and was lecturing them for a while. Lucy watched amused, and started to think it wasn't just because of the curse and her powers that the members were scared of the impressive redhead.

"She's grown a lot these last years." To her surprise, the tiny old man sat next to her on the bar. He looked almost asleep.

"Since she joined Fairy Tail?"

"Yes. I know that the other members hold distance. But they love her, too. Erza is one of the strongest mages in the country… or rather was." He looked at Lucy directly now and the look went right through her.

"I don't want to know what happened, but I think you already figured out the real plan, didn't you?"

Lucy nodded wordlessly. It was cruel and shameless.

"Lucy… If you'd come here before the war, you'd have experienced an entirely different place. Can't you feel it?" Makarov asked her.

She nodded again. The noise and laughing, the sound of mugs slamming against one another. Underneath that, the sorrowful atmosphere and the silent dread. The war.

"This is no fairy tale, Lucy," he said with deep, deep sadness. "I wish to protect my children, but it is no longer possible. If there is any other way, please tell me. I would do anything to escape this cruel plan."

Lucy's heart cracked. She knew no other way. She hated how she had to break the old man's heart, but she couldn't think of another plan. "It is war. War is cruelty. Cruelty can only be relinquished with kindness. Erza is kindness herself."

They both were silent and looked at the melancholic Erza, still lecturing, though she knew all too well these were her last hours.

Lucy felt tears in her eyes, but it wasn't sadness she felt. She felt joy, because she had gotten the honour to know Erza for a couple weeks. Erza was beautiful, in every way. Sad, pretty, kind, immortal, burdened.

Makarov looked at her sideways. "That is the same what drew the attention of many others, Lucy." He warned her.

Lucy shrugged. "It doesn't matter, not really."

"She's broken the heart of many." He only said, before standing up, clapping once on the bar with his staff. The guild fell silent in a surprisingly short time. All the S-class mages who would lead the operation were on the first floor, except Erza. The redhead pulled her to the back and she noticed Natsu and Gray were there, too. They waved devilishly and smiled genuinely. That was kind of the summary of their personalities, she thought, pulling up the corners of her mouth.

"Master will explain the plan to the guild", Erza whispered in her ear, carefully keeping distance, though. "But not a word about us or anything."

Lucy nodded, then Master began to speak.

"Tonight, we'll end this war." He looked around and with a hint of sadness, his eyes flashed into their direction.

"We've had it for nearly five years, or longer. Can't remember. We've lost some members and a lot of other friends." The people looked grim and sober, but there was still fight in their eyes.

"Tonight, we'll end this war", the old man said again. "Fairy Tail is one again. The S-class mages will cause a distraction never seen before at Crocus, and we, the members of Fiore's number one guild, will strike directly. We will recapture Crocus and be truly free again!" he said, holding his staff above him.

"Nothing will stop us! Because we are Fairy Tail!" he finally exclaimed. An immense amount of cheers and exclamations and pride and joy and justice flowed through the guild. It barely seemed like they were going to war, into this mad plan to reconquer a city with one guild.

Then again, this was Fairy Tail.

Lucy smiled and Natu and Gray, yelled and shouted and made more noise than three-quarters of the rest. Until the blonde noticed Erza, still looking serious, slipping out of the guild. She only saw it because she felt the cold outside when the door opened and the redhead looked at her.

Lucy wordlessly followed.

"What's wrong?" the Celestial Mage asked her.

"You and I know very well about Master's real plan, Lucy", she said sadly.

"Yeah", she averted her eyes. Somehow, she felt that this was real. Even though inside, they were celebrating the upcoming victory – there was no way there were losing this – out here, in the cold, Erza, the silent sacrifice, stood there, thinking about her short future.

"Do you really want to spend your last hours here? Instead of having fun inside?"

Erza looked at her with unreadable eyes. "You think I would have fun inside. That, because of the fight, people will forget what I really am. It's better like this."

"It's not for you, though." Lucy commented.

"I've had luck and fun and happiness in my life. I've had sadness and loneliness and bad luck, too. I'm not really in the mood to celebrate something I won't live to see." She said harshly.

Lucy went pale. "That's not the Erza I know. You don't give up the courage, Erza! Fight! If you don't, you'll definitely die. But if you win, you live. You can't win without fighting!"

"Can you tell me there is a way out? Do you see the solution to this?" Erza raised her voice, until it got softer, like a summer breeze. "The only way to stop the lacrima that is the centre of our power, is to unleash Ankhseram's Curse."

She nodded. "Sorry. I just don't want you to…"

"I know. I'm glad you're so concerned. I…" Erza almost brought up a hand to Lucy's face and then sighed. "It would be almost worth it, if I were to die and not you."

Both of them were rudely interrupted by Natsu and Gray.

"Hey guys, where were you? The party's getting started real good!"

"Yeah, they're barrel-rolling again", Gray added. "You don't want to try, Lucy?"

"It's a ritual for every new member!" Natsu grinned widely, and she decided she liked both of their smiles.

Until Erza sent them both a death stare. They flinched. "Lucy is wearing a skirt."

"Tchh", Gray said. "So what?"

"I don't want to hear that from a guy who wears nothing half of the time!" Erza said loudly.

"Haha, that one hit, brain freeze!"

With another glare, they both shut up.

"It's good you're both here, anyways. We should be going earlier anyways."

Remarkable how quick the mood had changed when others were around.

"Let's go", Erza held up a white teleportation lacrima in her hands. One by one, they put their hands on it. Lucy smiled at Erza, who gave her a reassuring nod.

"To Crocus." Erza said loudly and the lacrima lit up again. For a moment, everything was white, then black until the colours slowly blended into regular shapes.

They were in front of a castle with towers and flags and everything a huge castle has to have. Lucy regained her orientation after a moment, and everyone except Natsu (who apparently had some transportation disease) looked grimly at the immense building. The games were over.

Without more words, they decided to go around, to find the backdoor of the castle, so to speak. After barely fifty steps, all four of them stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Natsu said, frowning the slightest.

"Of course. We're not stupid, a – "

"I heard it, too", Lucy said before they began fighting. "It's… hollow, I think."

"I presume there's a secret passage underground. Shall we find out?"

"Erza, what are you…" Lucy said. The knight looked at her and faltered.

"Right. Lucy, could you do us the favour? I remember I gave you access to my magic space?"

"To your what?!" Natsu and Gray choked on nothing.

"Is there a problem?" Erza asked. When neither reacted, she turned back to a beet red Lucy.

"Put on the Kyojin Armour and take the fitting spear." Encouraging, she nodded full of confidence.

Lucy didn't have time to hesitate. She closed her eyes and noticed she was in the "Magic Space" easier than stepping over a threshold. It was extremely full, to the non-existing ceiling stocked with weapons and armours. Some were beautiful and others scary, but she quickly found it. Not knowing exactly what she was doing, she out it on slowly and carefully. Then, she grabbed the tall, intimidating spear and blinked once. She was surprised to see Natsu and Gray against a castle wall corner.

"Good. That went faster than I expected." Erza commented before calling Natsu and Gray.

"Are you ready, Lucy?"

"Finally, Lucy." Natsu grinned.

"I thought I had to stay forever next to that – "

"How long exactly did it take me?"

"I think about a quarter. Why? You did really well." Erza assured her.

"Wait – was I… naked that entire time?"

"Frankly, yes."

"You didn't tell me that!"

"I thought you'd know! Besides, only I saw it, no big deal", Erza shrugged.

Lucy did not quite agree, but Erza hardly could've left her alone. In case some guards came…

"Wait, why haven't we seen any guards?"

"We have. Look at the pile."

The pile, which Lucy had mistaken for an unexpected hill or something, was about 30 foot high.

"I think we've had them all!" Natsu grinned. The Celestial Mage noticed a lot of them had black, scorned clothing. Right, Natsu was a Fire Dragon Slayer.

He stuck out his hand. Lucy and Gray gave him the "Are you kidding me"-look, until Erza lay her hand on his without a doubt. They quickly followed, and they had to admit there was something that felt good in that one gesture.

Natsu grinned too broad, Gray was ice cold, Erza stiff like steel and Lucy insecure, but that same grin connected them all and without missing a beat, they all yelled the same thing.

"I'm fired up!"

Then they stood around a piece of ground and Erza gestured at Lucy. With the warm feeling still coursing through her, she made a huge hole without too much effort. It led into the dark, but they had no choice. Or rather, they'd already made it.

Natsu jumped in first, and Gray followed quickly. Erza looked at her and smiled. She took Lucy's hand and they jumped in together.

That jump in the dark, with Erza's hand in her armoured hand – the roles were reversed – was the last thing she remembered of their fight for Crocus Castle and true freedom.

 **End of chapter 8!**

 **Sorry it took me so long, and I only manage to come up with this? Tch. I realized I didn't really want to write a castle-engaging scene, so I made them forget haha. Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll give you some spoiler for next chapter:**

 _Lucy knew Erza was still staring at her. After a while, she couldn't avoid it anymore._

" _Something wrong?"_

 _Erza continued to look at her strangely, then at her hands. She brought them up, closer and closer. And though Lucy was terrified, she didn't move away. She trusted the girl with her everything._

 _Erza's cool hand touched her so gentle and light like the spring breeze she always waited for. A spring breeze, yes. The one that tells you that is also the end of the winter, the announcement of warmer and longer days. The beginning of something new._


End file.
